


unexpected

by ktsushade



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 03:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktsushade/pseuds/ktsushade
Summary: How does one initiate their first kiss? Imai Lisa just can't seem to wrap her head around it.





	unexpected

How does someone initiate something like this?

It was one thing to confess, it was one thing to boldly hold hands in public while walking home together, but it was an entirely different kind of obstacle to initiate the first kiss. Lisa, connoisseur when it came to fashion, cooking, knitting and essentially the leader of Roselia, had absolutely no clue what to do when it came to romance. 

Sure, she read and watched a lot of romance novels and movies, but reading about fictional characters who could do what she couldn’t didn’t exactly give her the courage she needed. After all, none of those fictional protagonists were dealing with  _ Minato Yukina _ . Perpetual ice queen whose head was jam packed with ideas and ideals on how to create the best band and had maybe the tip of her pinky bone to spare for romance. Lisa knew how to deal with Yukina - her best friend since childhood was quite easy to read as they got older, but she didn’t know what to expect when it came to this. 

Sure, Yukina grew soft to her touches, completely allowing Lisa to hang over her like a deprived cat, and became a tumbling mess when Lisa (and only Lisa) tried reasoning with her on things like letting Ako bring a pair of plastic bones to practice with. She couldn’t ignore how Yukina’s eyes went bright at the sight of cat paraphernalia, how her hands sometimes sought Lisa’s in a crowd or how utterly dependant she became when faced with situations outside her comfort zone. But there were times when they were alone and Lisa would try to be affectionate, only to be shot down completely or treated like she was absolutely insane for even trying. 

It was hard, and she didn’t know what to do. 

_ “Aren’t you overthinking this?” Sayo sighed one day, frowning at the sight of Lisa leaning against her amp like a deflated balloon. The studio went silent, though it was clear Sayo hadn’t meant to sound hostile by the way she let out a small gasp before averting her eyes. “I apologize.” _

_ “It’s okay~” she sang, strumming her bass with no real rhythm. It was true she was agonizing over virtually nothing, but what teenage girl didn’t? She at least had to have some way to dodge the issue. Lisa eyed Sayo curiously, watching her tune her guitar with a deeper crease in her brow. If Sayo had confidence saying that, then surely she knew what Lisa was going through, right? “Say, Sayo.” _

_ “Yes?” _

_ “How did your first kiss go?” _

_ “Ako wants to know too!” their drummer yelled from the back of the room, tapping her bass drum excitedly. Rinko didn’t say anything, but the way she shyly looked up from her keyboard with interest was more than enough. Topped with Lisa’s cat-like smile, Sayo was completely under the spotlight.  _

_ She hesitated, and her ears went beet red, but she covered her mouth with her hand as if she had just experienced it again for the first time, and Lisa’s heart almost stopped. “It was unexpected,” she said, letting out a dreamy sigh, looking up at Lisa with sparkling green eyes. “We hadn’t done anything special. At least  _ I  _ didn’t. We just… happened upon a nice sunset on our way home and suddenly she was kissing me.” _

_ “How... romantic,” Rinko sincerely comments with a soft smile, cheeks red. Ako nods, floored by the look on Sayo’s face.  _

_ “So you didn’t plan  anything ?” Lisa asked, as if in the middle of an important class. Sayo shook her head. “Hm…” _

_She couldn’t get anymore questions in as Yukina burst through the doors, cold eyes scanning each member of the band before announcing it was time to begin practice._

Yukina’s hand is warm in hers, slowly swaying in the comfortable space between their thighs. Practice had run longer than usual due to a live event coming up, and Roselia could see the stress oozing off of Yukina’s shoulders, resulting in an intense session that night. Ako and Rinko left while Sayo stayed behind to practice a bit more, leaving them alone for the first time in a while. 

“Are you nervous?” Lisa asks, giving Yukina a curious glance. Her face remains unreadable, but the soft clench of her hand couldn’t go unnoticed. Her heart quickens, just a little. 

“There is no reason to be,” Yukina answers strongly. An expected answer, but Lisa didn’t think much of it, at least, not until Yukina turns to her with one of those soft smiles reserved for special moments. Then it feels like the ground underneath her feet is sinking, taking her with it. “I have no reason to be nervous when Roselia reaches for nothing but perfection.”

Lisa swore her heart spilled out of her chest. Yukina’s face reverts back to her usual stoic expression, but she looks more content now that her thoughts are out in the open. Lisa squeezes her hand just a little tighter, and smiles when Yukina responds the same way. 

_ Sayo’s first kiss was unexpected, huh~?  _

Her eyes wander to every small shop, restaurant and stray cats they pass by, mind stuck on the way Yukina’s lips looked absolutely stunning under the white glow of convenience store lights, pale and shiny under the dim street lights…

Soon they reach their apartment complex, taking their time to reach the elevator, Yukina’s soft thumb drawing circles on the back of Lisa’s hand. It’s clear her mind is full of the upcoming event - she would never get so fidgety otherwise. But Lisa doesn’t mind, she absolutely welcomes the intimacy. Meanwhile, her thoughts begin to scramble, and she isn’t sure where she is anymore, all she can see are Yukina’s lips. 

“Lisa.”

She looks up, wondering just when they got so close to the apartment complex. But then her focus is on the starry sky, so bright and beautiful, and in the center of it all is Yukina, looking at her with eyes so bright and soft that she swears she’s staring into pots of warm honey. 

“Yeah?” she manages to choke out. Her desire to kiss her has never been so strong. Does Yukina want to kiss her just as much as she does? Does Yukina ever feel like her heart is beating so fast she can’t breathe? 

Soon enough Yukina is inches away, hands reaching to touch Lisa’s shoulders. The blush on her face, just a light dust of pink on her cheeks, is enough to make Lisa’s knees shudder like a flag in the wind. Yukina takes another step forward, standing on her toes to get closer to Lisa’s face, arms wrapping around Lisa’s neck. She shrinks back, shocked at what was happening - was this a dream?

“Lisa,” Yukina whispers, the smell of mint wafting to her nose. Shaky fingers rest on Yukina’s waist. Lisa has no clue  _ what _ to do. Green eyes race across Yukina’s face for a signal, for some kind of cue. Her childhood friend lets out a breathy laugh, one that’s cute but so,  _ so _ attractive. Lisa is so in love. “Kiss me.”

That much is easy. They bump noses at first, share a giggle, and Lisa leans her head to the side to press their lips together. It feels so nice, so natural. Yukina's shallow breaths from her nose brush her cheeks, unwilling to move in case the moment is ruined.  


When they part, Yukina turns so quickly it's like nothing had happened at all. But she pulls Lisa along, red ears poking out from her mane of silver hair. Lisa's free hand reaches up to touch her lips as she struggles to keep up with Yukina's quickened pace. The tingles dancing across them are still so strong. For the first time that day, she lets out a goofy smile that doesn't disappear for the rest of the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> some yukilisa I felt like writing while I'm on vacation.


End file.
